Absoluto
by ShadowDianne
Summary: Hay palabras que son odiadas y palabras que son temidas. Hay palabras que no podemos comprender que son. Para el reto del foro "El amor no tiene alas" Characters death


**Buenas, hará unos días me invitaron al reto anti-san Valentín. A pesar de que la fiesta me es totalmente indiferente decidí aceptarlo ya que es una nueva forma de escribir mis fics, no puedo decir que mi favorita pero si, como es obvio, un reto. Para este reto escogí el fandom Elsanna, ¿habrá mención de esta pareja? Sí, pero no como romance, el tema del fic es el de la melancolía de quien lo tiene todo. O nada. Espero que guste… ya sabéis: los reviews son el alma de los escritores ;)**

**Advertencia: A aquella persona que no lo guste el Elsanna: lo entiendo, es un fandom algo discutido y no demasiado bien visto. Pero al igual que yo respeto eso espero que se respete al fandom. (Estoy segura de que no habrá problemas pero me he encontrado bastantes problemas en Tumblr xD**

**Disclaimer: No me pertenecen los personajes ni los lugares descritos y presentados.**

**PD: **_Este fic participa del Reto de Apertura "El Día de Anti-San Valentín" del foro "EL AMOR TIENE ALAS"._

Absoluto

_Hay palabras que sirven para calificar cosas que ni nosotros mismos podemos estar seguros de qué describen, las palabras odio, amor, todo y nada son algunas de ellas._

_Hay palabras que nos hemos inventado para explicar cosas, hay palabras que hemos creado para desterrar cosas._

_Hay palabras que son terribles y otras que no lo son._

_Pero si la reina del hielo tuviera que escoger la palabra que más miedo le da, la palabra que no sabe explicar… sería Absoluto._

La antigua reina de Arendele sonríe al cielo nocturno mientras en su castillo de hielo la luz de las estrellas es refractada en numerosas aristas, hace mucho tiempo que mira el cielo cada noche. Y cada noche recuerda la voz de Anna, la voz de sus padres. Incluso la voz de Olaf. Hay noches que los recuerda de forma nítida. Y hay noches en los que son apenas susurros. Letanías de otro tiempo.

Eso es lo que se gana con el absolutismo, con tenerlo todo. Que poco a poco se deja de tenerlo todo y te quedas con nada, con un vacío que no sabías que podría existir.

Hace mucho tiempo que se dejó de mezquindades y ya no odia su poder. Simplemente ha aprendido a convivir con el frío.

A veces sale de ese lugar y, disfrazada, baja la inhóspita montaña, a veces llega a una ciudad, a veces a un descampado. Hace unos años llegó a un lugar en donde se contaba una historia de una reina del hielo. El hombre que la contaba se llamaba Hans.

Siempre había odiado ese nombre, pero tras escuchar la historia, su historia en cierta forma, lo comenzó incluso a temer. La historia de su hermana, de Sven, de Olaf, de Kristoff había sido reemplazada por la historia del engaño y del poder, de un niño helado y de su propia soledad.

Tras eso no bajó de la montaña en mucho, mucho tiempo.

El poder absoluto del hielo viene con una única pega. Y tras la primera pérdida se dio cuenta de que no podía controlar esa parte de su ser. Ni aunque quisiera.

Pero no por ello es una persona triste. La culpa quedó atrás. Simplemente se deja llevar en el día a día. En el momento presente. ¿Diosa? Tal vez

Mira como helado reloj mueve sus agujas, en el momento en el que estas dan las doce de la noche sabe que ya es su momento.

Con el paso del tiempo ha ido guardando con regocijo las fiestas de aquellos que viven fuera de sus muros de hielo. Y el día de hoy es importante. Muy importante.

Por ello coge cuatro rosas heladas y baja a un recodo de la montaña en el que solo una vez al año alguien pisa, con sabiduría y silencio cuatro tumbas la esperan.

No fue fácil mover las tumbas de sus padres llegado el momento pero lo logró. Igual que logró enterrar a Kristoff, igual que logró enterrar a Sven en el prado, sin lápida porque era un animal y no le estaba permitido. Igual que logró ver como Olaf finalmente le pedía derretirse. Igual que finalmente tuvo que decir adiós a Anna.

Con la sonrisa que otorga la sabiduría Elsa de Arendele, la antigua reina, la reina del hielo, posa cuatro rosas en cuatro tumbas y se deja llevar por el recuerdo de todos ellos, de sus risas, de sus momentos de unión.

En otro lugar, muy muy lejos de la nevada montaña parejas aún despiertas y amigos se felicitan San Valentín ignorando que muy muy arriba una reina destinada a vivir para siempre también celebra la fiesta: Celebrando la amistad que una vez tuvo y siempre tendrá por mucho que llegue a vivir: La amistad que otorgan los que no se van, por mucho que ya no estén.

**Contador: 636 palabras**

**Espero vuestros reviews y vuestras opiniones. Me ha salido bastante más melancólico de lo que esperaba la verdad ^^''**


End file.
